iDare You
by Seddie4Ever
Summary: A Truth or Dare session on iCarly. Oneshot FreddiexSam, CarlyxOC. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own the iCarly show and all of its characters… or at least that's what I get to tell these men in white that are

Disclaimer: I own the iCarly show and all of its characters… or at least that's what I get to tell these men in white that are making me hug myself with a tight vest!

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were sitting together at lunch thinking of ideas for iCarly.

"Man, what are we going to do?" Freddie asked. They had been trying to think of ideas for the last slot for this week's iCarly for the past hour, with no luck.

"Hey, I have an idea, what if we ask the viewers for ideas?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, that might work!" Sam said.

"How will we get them to know what we're doing?" Freddy asked.

"How about we audition the kids in our school. Whoever has the best idea gets to be a guest star on the show!" Carly said. They all agreed immediately. They spent the rest of the day making some audition posters that they hung up all over school.

Later at the auditions…

They had had over 100 kids show up for the auditions, so they knew that they were in for a long afternoon.

"How about chicken races?" one kid suggested.

"What about salt sniffing?" another asked.

They heard a lot of ideas that day, and they ranged from chicken races and salt sniffing to planting flowers and adopting puppies. Finally, as the last person came up to audition, they prayed that whoever it was had a decent idea.

"Hey, what's you're name?" Carly asked.

"Nathan Kress." He replied.

"Okay, and what do you think would be a good idea for the next iCarly show?" Sam asked.

"Well I was thinking that you could do something like the scariest places in the school." Nathan said hopefully.

"What? Even you should know that's a lame idea." Freddie said.

"Okay, but I do have one more idea, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" Sam said dully.

"Sure" Carly said plainly.

"Go crazy!" Freddie said boringly.

"Well I figured that if the scariest places in school didn't work out, how Truth or Dare?" He said.

Freddie, Carly, and Sam all raised up their heads.

"That could work," Sam suggested.

"I like it," Freddie said.

"Okay, you're in!" Carly said.

"I am? Sweet!" Nathan practically yelled.

"Alright, meet us here tomorrow and we'll rehearse, okay?" Carly said.

"Sounds good to me!" Nathan said.

The next day…

Nathan walked into the loft at exactly 5:00 sharp, and they immediately began to rehearse. They practiced who would ask who the questions, but they decided not to say which questions they would ask, to make it kind of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing.

At 6:00 exactly, Carly and Sam yelled into the camera, "HELLO ALIENS! WE'RE CARLY AND SAM AND WE'RE FROM EARTH!" They paused for a second, and then said, "Carly, I don't think that we're talking to aliens." Sam said.

"You're right Sam, we're talking to people." Carly said.

"Where are they from Carly?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, maybe Peopleton or maybe Peopletopia." Carly said.

"Don't you mean earth?"

"Whatever, but anyways, back to the show!" Carly said.

"We have an awesome show tonight, and at the end, we'll have a special surprise for you!" Sam said.

The first part of the show was awesome! They did a roller coaster thing with the green screen, they did a special of, "What's inside my nose?" and they had a short segment where Spencer had to eat something blindfolded (A Ham and Cheese Sandwich), and then he had 15 seconds to figure out what it was.

"All right, we have about 10 minutes left," Sam said.

"And tonight, we have a special segment called 'I Dare You', and it's actually a game of truth or dare between me, Sam, Freddie, and our special guest, Nathan Kress!" Carly said.

Nathan walked into the loft, and said, "All right, lets get started. As you know, truth or dare is a pretty simple game."

"If you say truth," Sam began.

"You have to answer a question, and you must tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Carly ended. "But if you pick dare,"

"You have to do a dare, a whole dare, and nothing but a dare."

Nathan started by saying. "All right Sam, you first, Truth or Dare?"

"I ain't afraid of anything, dare me!" Sam said.

"All right then, I dare you… to put a bowl of macaroni and cheese on your head!" Nathan said.

"That's it? Okay then." She took a bowl of macaroni and cheese and shoved it on her head. You could see the cheese sauce dripping down her face, with Sam showing no reaction whatsoever.

"My turn," Sam said. "Carly you're up."

"All right then, truth!" Carly said.

"Okay, is there someone that you really like right now?"

Carly looked slightly embarrassed, "Yeah," she said meekly.

"Who?" Sam asked

"Hey, one question at a time!" Carly said. "Freddy you're up!"

"All right, truth!"

"Is there anyone that you would like to kiss right now? Besides me, of course!"

"Uhh… yes?" He said quietly.

"Who?" Sam said.

"Mind your own business!" Freddie snapped. "Nathan, truth or dare?"

"Dare me," Nathan said bravely.

"I dare you to lick the floor on one of the dusty spots!"

"EEW, no way!" Nathan exclaimed.

"You have to, it's a dare!" Freddie said.

Nathan found a spot with a little dust on it, and licked it quickly, then spat it back out. "That does NOT taste like chicken." He said. "All right, Carly you're up."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me." He said.

"What? Why?" Carly said.

"You have to, it's a dare." Nathan said with a smile on his face. Carly leaned in, and closed her eyes. They kissed for about ten seconds, and then let go. Then they leaned in and kissed again.

"Whoa!" They both said simultaneously, after coming up for air.

"Okay, then Sam, you're up." Carly said after pausing for a second.

"Okay, dare." Sam said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I was hoping you were going to say that. I have a dare that will drive you insane!" Carly said.

"Bring it on!" Sam said. "You can't think of anything that I won't do!" she said.

"Okay then, kiss Freddie." She said, and the smile on Sam's face dropped. Without even a warning, Freddie leaned in and kissed Sam, passionately. They kissed for a good minute, and then Sam came out of the lip lock with an even bigger smile on her face.

"See, I told you," she said, and then she kissed Freddie again.


End file.
